1. Technical Field
Present invention embodiments relate to storage structures for content repositories, and more specifically, to extending content repository data models using auxiliary data stores external to the repository.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Electronic discovery applications require increasingly rich metadata for data stored in repositories. For example, defensible disposal depends on statistics computed for stored content in order to estimate the retention costs of litigation holds. Generally, metadata is stored within the repository itself. In one approach, data and metadata are co-located within the repository. In this case, each metadata field is provided for each data item. When the schema is changed, preexisting data is migrated to conform to the new schema. Alternatively, the data and metadata can be connected via a linking mechanism. This incurs an additional retrieval cost. Since a repository may serve applications with diverse performance and scale requirements, neither approach may be optimal for each application.